


Solace [Podfic]

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: stargate trope bingo [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Daniel has a recurring nightmare. Teal'c is there to comfort him when he wakes up.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Teal'c
Series: stargate trope bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698106





	Solace [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> tw for goa'uld implantation, which as usual is nonconsensual

soundcloud link: https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/solace or click [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/solace)

or use google drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HtckTJMdkJLebenoKMr00I9fjLW5fyaO/view?usp=sharing


End file.
